This invention relates to an analog to digital converter.
A general type of prior art analog to digital converter is based on the combined use of a ladder-type resistor network and switching elements. The ladder-type resistor network occupies a large area and requires high precision in its electrical operability. In addition, the network necessitates a high-precision reference power source and therefore is not suitable for an integrated circuit.